codigo winx
by stella8299
Summary: las trx y xana se han unido, las winx tienen 13 y 14 años y han ido a estudier a kadic, ellas entraran a lyoko ¿las winx y los guerrreros de lyoko podran acabar con xana y las trix antes de que sea demaciado tarde?


**esta es la primera historia que hago espero que les guste juntare 2 de mis caricaturas favoritas code lyoko y winx club **

capitulo uno : codigo xana

Era un dia muy tranquilo en Kadic bueno demaciado trenquilo ya que hacia un mes que Xana no hacia un de sus ataques lo cual tenia muy preocupados a los guerreros de lyoko aunque a unos mas que a otros

*En la cafeteria*

-esto es muy extraño xana no a hecho uno de sus ataques desde hace un mes-dijo Jeremy algo preocupado

-yo extraño luchar con los moustros de xana -dijo od un poco triste

y eso porque?-pregunto ulrich a su amigo

-porque era muy dibertido acabar con los moustros de xana con mis flechas lacer-dijo odd muy entuciasmado

-y tu com sabe si nomas le davas a uno y te desvirtualisavan o terminavas aplastad-dijo aelita causando algunas risas en sus amigos

-pero acababa con muchos y siempre te rescatava, ademas el sector 5 es super dificil y por eso terminaba aplastado-dijo odd de brazos cruzados, sus amigos seguian riendoce

-devo ir a la fabrica a revisar-dijo Jeremy

-hiremos contigo- dijo Yumi a Jeremy

-si quetal si xana esta planeando algo grande-dijo aelita dejando a sus amigos algo preocupados

-si es asi lo detendremos-dijo Ulrich

los 5 amigos se dirigieron al bosque para irse a la alcantarilla y llegaron a la fabrica

*En la fabrica*

Todos se subieron al elevador y llegaron al super ordenador Jeremy se sento y comezo a teclear

-Oh no hay una torre activada vayan a los escaners Ulrich y Odd primero-dijo Jeremy y los otros cuatro guerreros de lyoko se dirigieron a el elevador para llegar a la sala de escaners

*en la sala de escaners*

ulrich se metio a uno de los escaners y odd se metio a otro

-estamos listos-dijeron odd y ulrich al unisono

-transmitiendo ulrich

transmitiendo odd

escaneando ulrich

escaneando odd

virtualizacion-dijo Jeremy y odd y ulrich se virtualizaron en lyoko

-su turno chicas-dijo Jeremy

aelita y yumi entraron en los escaners

-listas-dijo yumi

-transmitiendo yumi

transmitiendo aelita

escaneando yumi

escaneando aelita

virtualizacion-dijo jeremy

*lyoko*

ulrich y odd estavan en el sector del bosque y despues aparecieron aelita y yumi atras de ellos

-chicos tienen compañia-dijo Jeremy desde el super ordenador

-vaya esta si que es un fiesta de bienvenida-dijo odd en tono de broma

-son demaciados-dijo ulrich

-creo que xana es mas poderoso que nunca-dijo yumi

-cuidado-dijo aelita al ver un cubo que atacaria a odd, odd no alcanzo a asquibar y el lazer le dio

-jeremy nesesitamos veiculos-dijo yumi

-ahora mismo se los mando-dijo jeremy y comenzo a teclear en el teclado y aparecieron los tres veiculos y las alas de aelita

-gracias jeremy-dijo aelita

-estos dejenmelos a mi-dijo yumi al ver 7 cubos y 3 cangrejos mientras hiba en el veiculo lanso sus abanicos y le dio a 6 cangrejos

-si-dijo ella feliz

-cuidado-dijo ulrich al ver que los 3 cangrejos y el cubo atacarian a yumi los lazer la dieron a yumi y esta se desvirtualizo

*en la sala de escaners*

yumi salio de uno de los escaners y tomo el elevador para ir al super ordenador y ver como estavan sus amigos

*con Jeremy*

yumi salio del elevador y se diriji a donde estava Jeremy

-como estan los demas-pregunto yumi

-muy mal hay demaciados moustros y odd esta apunto de perder

* en lyoko*

-odd has perdido demaciados puntos un disparo mas y te desvirtualisas-dijo Jeremy

-intentare no perder-dijo odd, despues de haber dicho esto un cangrejo le disparo un laser

-muy tarde-dijo odd y se desvirtualizo

-yo me encargo de los moustros tu corre a la torre-dijo Ulrich

aelita acintio y corrio a la torre

ulrich comenzo a pelar con un megatanque

desafortunadamente el megatanque gano y ulrich se desvitualizo

aelita segia volando con sus alas pero cuando estava apunto de llegar a la torre un megatanque se le puso enfrente

-oh no-dijo aelita y el megatanque la desvirtualizo

*en los escaners*

aelita salio del escaner y fue con sus amigos

*con los demas guerreros de lyoko*

aelita salio del elevador y fue con los demas

-lo siento no lo consegui no desactive la torre-dijo aelita un poco triste

-no fue solo tu culpa ninguno de nosotros lo conseguimos-dijo ulrich

-no se culpen xana se ha vuelto muy poderoso-dijo yumi para hacerlos sebntir mejor

-si eran demaciados-dijo odd con la caveza agachada

-creo que nesesitamos mas guerrreros de lyoko-dijo Jeremy

todos asintieron

**aqui se acaba el primer capitulo de codigo winx espero que les haya gustado **


End file.
